The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical power distribution busways. More specifically, the present invention relates to an advantageous dual-hinged door for an electrical power distribution busway housing.
Electrical power distribution, or busway systems are used to distribute electrical power throughout buildings, particularly commercial or industrial type buildings. Generally, a busway includes a number of busway sections which are connected to one another by busway joints. Each busway section includes a housing that encloses a plurality of busbars which may be phase busbars, neutral busbars, or ground busbars depending on the particular application. High-amp busways, generally utilizing larger busbars, are employed for applications requiring current capacity of 600 amperes or higher. For applications requiring less current, typically 100 to 800 amperes, low-amp busways are employed. Due to the lower current capacity requirements, low-amp busbars are generally smaller and do not maintain the same spacing as the high-amp busbars.
Machines, lights, tools and other components requiring electricity are provided access to the power conducting busbars at various power tap-off locations disposed along the busway. An opening is typically provided through the housing at each power tap-off location and the conductive material of the busbars is exposed for connection with an appropriate plug connector, or bus plug.
A bus plug generally includes an electrical box containing one or more breakers and a disconnect switch. A mechanical connector is provided for mechanically attaching the bus plug to the busway. An electrical connector extends from the bus plug through a window in the busway housing. The connector includes several flat xe2x80x9cstabxe2x80x9d conductors, or fingers, that make contact with the busbars within the busway.
Access to the busbars within the busway is provided by a door assembly which covers a plurality of slots in the busway housing. In order to provide convenient access in a variety of environments, door assemblies are generally manufactured to open to the left or the right. Depending on the application, either a left-hinged door or a right-hinged door is installed. A main disadvantage of a single-hinged door is that the door may not be able to be opened in the desired direction if an obstruction, such as a wall or T-section of busway, blocks the door. Moreover, manufacturing and storing two different types of door assemblies increases costs to both manufacturers and purchasers. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if a single door assembly could be opened either to the left or the right. Additionally, it would be advantageous if, once opened, the door could not be removed.
The present invention provides for a dual-hinged door for an electrical distribution busway. One aspect of such a dual-hinged door is that it can be opened to the left or the right, allowing access to the busbars in a variety of operating environments. Additionally, once open, the door cannot be removed from the hinges. The present invention advantageously employs insulator stabs which extend from the insulator plate and are disposed between the busbars to prevent arcing between the exposed areas of the busbars. A gasket allows the present invention to be sealed against moisture.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as further features and advantages, will be apparent from the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings.